Time Won't Wait
by ishouldberunning
Summary: "Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity."


**I wrote this over a year ago but lacked the motivation to upload it. I have more written but life is a bit hectic now so I don't know when or if I will post the rest. It depends on how things pan out. Regardless, I hope you enjoy. **

Prologue: The Ghost of Kiamo Ko

It was well past the thirteenth hour, and although the light of the day had diminished some time ago, the lone figure scaled the mountain path with ease. Repetition had engraved every last foot fall into the traveler's memory. Even the night's harsh wind could do nothing to slow them down. Their destination, Kiamo Ko, cast a haunting shadow over the land of Oz. It was a sinister reminder of Oz's darkest years and a monument to the Wicked Witch of the West.

A few years prior, a law had been passed forbidding entrance to the decaying citadel. The evil deeds of the Witch were still fresh in the minds of many Ozians. In weeks following her death wild rumors dominated the hushed whispers of the streets. People began to attribute natural phenomenon, like common colds and thunderstorms, to what came to be called "The Witch's Curse." Those brave enough to investigate the place of her melting spun wild stories of ghostly apparitions and disembodied laughter. It seemed ridiculous that the populace was so easily fooled but it explained how the Wizard managed to power for so long. Panic gripped the masses and the citizens cried to their leader for comfort. A thorough investigation of the estate revealed no definite answer. Despite the lack of tangible evidence, the castle's interior was sealed off from the outside world. Not a single living creature had entered the castle since that day, save for one.

By the time the traveler reached the top of the rocky path a light drizzle had begun to fall. They paused for a moment to appreciate the fierce silhouette against the growing storm that was approaching from the Southwest. After a brief glance over their shoulder, the figure approached two large ornate doors. A gloved hand reached out from under a heavy cloak and took hold of the door's rusted handle.

"Silakan membuka ovo pintuhan"

A small click was enough to assure the cloaked figure that the spell had worked and the magical barrier had been removed. With a gentle hand they opened the door and slipped in, quickly shutting it behind them. They found themselves in a very familiar hallway. Wasting no time they quickly set off into the darkness. A door at the end of the hallway stood ajar. Behind it, a small stone staircase gave way to the castle's grand hall. Moonlight seeped in through a large circular window, illuminating the room's minimal embellishments. As the traveler approached the center of the room, the sound of their footsteps echoed up the walls until they met their end in the high ceiling. The figure stopped and removed their hood.

The past five years had not been kind to Glinda the Good. Although she had retained her birth given beauty, her eyes were now wary with the weight of several years of suffering. Dark circles took permanent residence beneath her blue eyes while her formerly luscious blonde curls lay limply on her shoulders.

* * *

The decay of Glinda the Good traced back to the melting of the Wicked Witch of the West. In a single night she lost the two people whom she cherished the most. First, there was Fiyero, her ex-fiancé. His brutal death at the hands of the Wizard's guards came mere hours before Elphaba's murder. _Elphaba_. In the weeks immediately following her death, Glinda lay comatose in her private suite at the Wizard's manor. No one understood her suffering. Many believed that she longed for the Wizard's affection and that his sudden departure had broken her heart. Their assumptions were so far from the truth it was almost laughable. It was nearly three months before Glinda was well enough to take on her self-appointed leadership. Her first action was to refute every Animal ban the Wizard had in place. No one questioned this move and soon Oz was back on track, headed to a level of prosperity that even the Wizard hadn't dreamed of. Everybody was happy except for one lonely witch, condemned to suffer beneath the weight of her many secrets.

On the one year anniversary of the Witch's death Glinda the Good attempted to take her own life. Choruses of "No One Mourns the Wicked" rang in her ears and the celebratory activities of the citizens were simply too much for her conscience to bear. Disguised as a humble peasant, she traveled to a little-known apothecary situated in the bowels of Emerald City. When she entered the apothecary's attendant was manning the store. She eyed him carefully as she approached the counter where he stood. He was a good six feet tall, with short unkempt brown hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at her advance.

"Good evening miss. May I help you?"

"You may. I am in need of some arsenic."

"Arsenic?" The change in the man's demeanor was obvious, but Glinda's words gave no hint to her intentions.

"Yes. You see, my household is in an awful mess. The rats are everywhere. So my husband sent me on a little errand."

"I see." The clerk stared at her cautiously then retreated into the back. He returned a moment later, poison in hand.

"There's a good amount in here. I'd say you'll have plenty left over. Will that be all?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Glinda paid and left without another word. She wandered the streets aimlessly not wanting to return to the palace. After a few minutes she came upon a deserted square with a small garden in the middle. In that garden she found a bench, hidden from view by large hedges. This would prevent the intervention of any passersby. It was there on that bench that Lady Glinda staged her demise. She uncorked the container and sniffed its contents. The odorless powder gave no indication of its deadly powers. From her cloak she pulled a bottle of liquor. It was half empty. She dumped the entirety of the poison into the amber liquid. After a final solemn look at her surroundings she began to drink. She was barely two gulps in when her sobs overpowered her. She abandoned her consumption and slumped back against the bench. For the first time in months the tears flowed freely and her shoulders shook with each intake of the cold night air. For the first time _ever_ she was not alone in her suffering.

A man crept from the shadows where he had been watching in silence. Glinda didn't notice him nor did she react when he took a seat next to her. The witch made no protest when gentle hands removed the bottle from her grip and when strong arms pulled her into a warm embrace, she did not fight them. The attendant said nothing and for this Glinda was grateful. He had recognized her from the moment she entered his shop. Despite her best efforts, her intentions were clear from the beginning. His father's grandfather had founded the apothecary and since then every male in his family had taken ownership in proper succession. His father was the current possessor so he had worked in the shop since he was just a lad. This was not his first encounter with a suicidal customer but this was a unique case. Something about her had struck at the very core of his soul. To avoid sounding cliché he shunned the "love at first site" approach but that was more or less the feeling that had taken hold of him. This sudden emotion had prompted him to act. He hadn't given her arsenic at all. Instead he gave her a harmless lookalike and when she rushed out the door he followed. It was unclear to both, Glinda and her savior, how long they sat there that night but the two would agree that it marked the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

The courtship of Glinda and the apothecary's son, named Byron, created a feverous murmur throughout all of Oz. Most of the disapproval was a direct result of Byron's low social status. The lovers paid no mind and in a matter of months the two were married. The days that followed were some of the happiest of Glinda's life. Her sorrow diminished into a dull pain that could be overcome with prescribed medication and soon the vivacity of her younger years returned. The happiness did not last forever.

Word of a rising force from beyond the Impassable Desert soon reached the Emerald City and it wasn't long until the citizens of Oz began to fear an invasion. Glinda did her best to reassure the masses but reports from the soldiers stationed in the far north soon confirmed the presence of foreigners. The outsiders posed no immediate threat; their black tents were the only proof of their existence. Then, on the third anniversary of Elphaba's death, they made contact. Their leader, a man known simply as Seth, requested an audience with Oz's leader. Glinda consented and waited anxiously for his arrival.

A few days later scouts spotted a small caravan just outside the city's limits. Glinda's most trusted men were sent out to escort the new guest to her palace. She called a meeting of the city's officials in expectation of some form of political proposition. She stood at the head of a large table, Byron's hand held firmly in her grasp. The uneasy silence was broken by quick footsteps. Glinda shifted nervously as their owner was revealed. A man, whom she assumed to be Seth, strode towards her followed by three others along with her own men. Seth was handsome. Although the crown of his head lay several inches below Byron's, Glinda couldn't help but think that Seth's piercing stare made up for his lack of height. When he reached the assembly he took Glinda's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Lady Glinda, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mutual. I hope your travel was agreeable. "

"Oh it was very agreeable." In this instance she made eye contact with her visitor. Although they held each other's gaze for barley a second, it gave Glinda enough time to ascertain that something was not right. Something in the depth of Seth's gaze made Glinda uneasy but for the moment it was an unfounded feeling. So she suppressed it and continued on with the pleasantries.

"This is my husband Byron. "

"Lovely. How long have you been married?"

"One year and three months" Seth gave a small nod in response.

"Shall we get to business then?"

"Business?"

"Well you do. . .I am right in assuming that you are not here simply on a whim? You have something you wish to discuss with us?" Glinda was slightly unnerved by Seth's feigned confusion. He studied the witch's face for a moment and broke out into a wide grin.

"Your insight astounds me" Glinda felt Byron stiffen beside her. Apparently, he had caught the sarcasm as well. Seth made to sit down and the others followed suit. Once they were all settled everyone waited for Seth to start but he said nothing. He rested his chin on his hands and for a moment he looked as though he were deep in thought. When he did speak, his words only furthered his audience's bewilderment.

"Good Lady, how old are you?"

"Uh…well I . . .I don't see the relevance."

"I mean no offense. I'm just curious."

"I'm twenty-five."

"It must be difficult."

"What do . . .?"

"To be so young and to carry the weight of so much responsibility, how do you handle it?" When Glinda didn't respond Seth stood and continued on.

"I am well aware of your ignorance of my homeland. Although our existence has long gone unnoticed by the Land of Oz, we have always taken a genuine interest in the affairs of your precious city. The sudden departure of your Wonderful Wizard some three years ago only heightened these interests." Glinda remained silent but her heart raced in protest. Seth's words were laced with spite. She began to feel that his presence foreshadowed something far worse.

"You see Lady Glinda, we have noticed a certain deterioration. . ."

"Deterioration?" Glinda jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. "Are you blind? Glinda has done nothing but good for this city. Oz has never been so prosperous. A few more years with that foolish old man would've been the death of this city." Glinda's heart soured at Byron's words. An encouraging squeeze of the hand only boosted her confidence. Yet, Seth seemed unfazed.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder my good man." Seth smirked once again and made to continue but Glinda had had enough.

"Seth what exactly do you want? If you insist on wasting our time I will have to ask you to leave." Seth's playful grin disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Very well. I have a proposition. Relinquish your leadership to me and we will refrain from slaughtering every pathetic little insect that calls this country their home." A deathly silence overtook the entire assembly. More than one mouth hung open and several heads were cocked in disbelief. Glinda slowly rose to her feet.

"Surely you can't be. . ." Seth advanced on her so quickly that she flinched in defense. Byron jumped to his feet and was soon at her side.

"Oh I am being very serious Glinda. I will ask the question once more and only once. Know that if you refuse my offer that the blood of those who suffer will be on your hands alone. What will it be?" For the second time that evening their gazes met. Glinda hoped her eyes did not betray the terror that was building inside. She mustered up every ounce of nerve and spoke in a firm voice.

"Safe journey back."

"So be it." Seth motioned to his men and then exited the hall leaving the remaining inhabitants in silence. It wasn't long before the silence was broken by cries of disapproval.

"He must be out of his mind!"

"What an idle threat!"

"He could use a few lashes!"

The remarks of her fellow nobles did nothing to ease her panic. She only found relief when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist.

"Glin that man is a fool. Don't let him worry you." Glinda said nothing in response. She simply laid her head back against Byron's chest and gave into the wish of her heavy eyelids.

In the following months Oz heard no more from Seth or any of his kind. Glinda buried the encounter beneath other worries where it couldn't hinder her day to day duties. For a short time things returned to normal. The calm before the storm.

* * *

It started with a few minor incidents. A few important people turned up dead and a few important buildings burned to the ground. Their first severe strike took place in the middle of an otherwise pleasant evening. Glinda and Byron had already retired for the evening when a guard burst into their bedroom.

"Lady Glinda! Your Goodness! It's happened! No one knows how but she . . .she's escaped!"

In this particular instance the use of the pronoun was sufficient. Glinda shot out of bed and threw on her coat. Byron followed suit. Normally she would've have been ashamed to be seen in such attire but she rushed out the door without a moment's hesitation. When they reached the South Stair they found the entire establishment in a complete uproar. Guards were running every direction in attempt to subdue the remaining prisoners. Glinda paid no heed to any of the madness. She focused on her mission. Deep within walls the prison she came upon an empty cell. The door had been blown off its hinges. She walked inside and collapsed to her knees. Her worst fear had come true. Madame Morrible had escaped. Glinda made no attempt to stop the tears that had been building since her untimely awakening. Byron knelt behind his grieving wife and in a feeble attempt to comfort her.

The Ozian officials decided it was in everybody's best interest to downplay Morrible's breakout. Unfortunately for Glinda and her board, the citizens did not see it that way. Panic set in and riots broke out. Mobs of frightened citizens overran the streets looting stores and trampling those too slow to keep up with the crowd. Oz was in a state of panic. It was in this chaos that Seth made his move.

Glinda was in the palace's main hall, consulting with the newly instated head of the guard. She had gone through three in one week. Ever since Morrible's escape there had been a personal vendetta against anyone clad in green. The newest Captain, a young man called Balder, was barely half the age of his predecessor. They had barely finished conferring when a low rumble crept in from somewhere out in the grounds. A few shouts were heard followed by another rumble that shook the elegant chandeliers hanging overhead. Balder gulped nervously.

"Lady Glinda I must insist. . ." his words died in his throat as a third disturbance shook the castle. Without warning the East wall erupted into a spray of dust and rubble, sending both inhabitants to the floor. For a moment the entire room was swathed in eerie haze. As the dust began to settle Glinda struggled to her feet. She had been distanced enough that the initial blast did her no harm. The same could not be said for the flying projectiles that had once made up her home. Each breath was painful, making her believe that a few ribs had been bruised, and she could feel the sickening sensation of warm blood trickling down her face. To her left she spotted Balder, lying motionless beneath a heap of white marble. He was dead.

"My Good Lady, you're looking a little worse for the wear? Long day?" Glinda's focus was diverted from Balder's grisly corpse to the man approaching from across the hall. It was Seth, with Madame Morrible nipping at his heels. He wore a wry smile on his face as he reached the motionless witch. Madame Morrible on the other hand had deviated from him slightly and was now prodding Balder's dead body with her foot.

"Such a shame. He was a pretty little thing."

"Don't touch him you filthy. . ." the next thing Glinda knew she was flat on her back. Her chest was throbbing where Morrible's spell had hit her.

"That'll teach you to mind your manners you mindless ditz."

"Now Muriel, be gentle. We needn't use more force than necessary."

"Don't underestimate her boy." Instead of responding, Seth made his way where Glinda, now on her hands and knees, was attempting to right herself once more. He bent down and whispered into her ear.

"How does it feel Glinda? To know what hardship and toil you have brought upon the poor innocent citizens of Oz? After all, each drop of blood is on your hands. Take for instance, poor Balder. He died protecting you did he not? Brave but so foolish." Glinda shuddered at his words because she found truth in them. There _was_ blood on her hands. She had failed to protect her people. She had allowed a madman to run amok and take the lives of countless individuals.

"There there sweet Glinda, I can make it all stop. Just say the word." Seth smiled triumphantly. He had her. Surely, now that she herself had suffered so, the trembling figure before him would give in to his will. Glinda rotated her body so that she was face to face with Seth. Without lowering her gaze she spoke.

"Never." She smiled in amusement as she watched the anger ripple across the young man's face. His frustration was worth the pain she knew was fast approaching. With a shrill cry Seth took a handful of golden hair and dragged the witch to her feet.

"I've had enough of your defiance you dumb bitch. Consider this your official resignation." With his free hand Seth grabbed Glinda's throat and began to slowly squeeze the life out of her. Her hands clawed futilely at his death grip. Just as her vision began to blacken Glinda heard Morrible cry out.

"Don't kill her you idiot! She's the only one who knows where the damn book is!" Seth loosened his grip immediately and Glinda crumpled to the floor. Realization washed over as she attempted to regulate her breathing.

_'That's why they've come. That's what they've wanted all along. The Grimmerie' _How did they know she had it? After all,Elphaba had entrusted the ancient book of spells to Glinda just moments before she met her demise. Over the years, Glinda had managed to translate many of the spells it contained but the most the difficult remained beyond her reach. A thought crossed Glinda's mind and her brow furrowed in confusion. She had found a flaw in her enemy's plan, a major one.

"You can't read it." Her comment was directed at Seth but Morrible was the one who answered.

"That's where you're mistaken dearie, Seth here has many unique talents, reading ancient languages being one of them." Glinda slumped in defeat. If they managed to get their hands on The Grimmerie . . . she trembled at the thought. Seth clutched Glinda's wrist and twitched it painful as if he meant to snap it cleanly in two.

"Tell me where it is." When Glinda remained silent as he pulled a silver dagger out of his coat. "Tell me now or I will slit your pretty little throat." Glinda's lips quivered but no words passed their threshold. "Tell me!" She felt the dagger press against her cheek and winced as Seth continued to increase the pressure. "TELL ME!" Seth poised to strike and Glinda prepared to meet her end. Then in one moment many things happened.

A rifle shot sounded and Seth cried out in pain. More shots followed. Glinda was released and she staggered away to safety. She turned to see who had ignited the commotion and saw a large mob of people, soldiers and citizens alike, storming the hall. The relief she felt was quickly snuffed out as she saw Madame Morrible striding towards her. Too weak to perform any magic, Glinda made to flee but before she made it two steps Morrible blasted her off her feet. Luckily, she found a small table to break her fall. Unfortunately, the table shattered beneath her and a sickening crack told her something had broken. Pain blurred her vision. She was completely helpless as Morrible made a final menacing advance.

"Goodbye you pathetic girl. Say hello to Elphaba for me. " Morrible made a swift motion and Glinda shut her eyes in anticipation but the pain did not come. What came was a muffled scream of agony. Glinda's eyes shot open. Morrible was no longer looming over her. Glinda lifted her just enough to make out Morrible's unconscious form lying a few feet away. Before she could identify her rescuer a pair of green eyes blocked her vision. It took her a moment to realize who knelt before her.

"By. . Byron."

"Shhh Glinda lay still. I've got you." In one swift motion he scooped her up into his arms. He made his way over to an ornate tapestry and slipped behind it. Only a handful of people knew that it concealed a secret passageway. He walked quickly but cautiously, making sure not to jostle his injured wife.

"Byron. . ."

"Don't worry Glin. You're safe. Gordon is waiting for us with Horses."

"No. . .wait. Go back. . the book. . ." Glinda could feel her strength faltering but The Grimmerie was in the palace. It would not be difficult for Seth and Morrible to locate it and then it would only be a matter of time before all of Oz was brought to its knees.

"It is lost. My priority is to get you away from here." She made no more protest. Instead she rested her head against Byron's chest and let darkness consume her. She would not remember the rest of their journey. She would not recall emerging from the tunnel to find Gordon waiting with two white Stallions, nor their flight from the Emerald City. Her next memory would be one of agony and sorrow. She would awaken to the harsh reality that Seth had assumed power with Morrible at his side, and that the Oz she knew was gone for good.

* * *

Glinda was awakened from her thoughts by a loud screech. She looked to the rafters just as a large hawk swooped down and landed a few feet away from her. A smile graced her lips. Zeru's presence meant her husband wasn't far behind. She turned at the sound of approaching footsteps. Seconds later Byron was bounding towards her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart he continued to hold her tightly in his arms. The two remained silent for several moments. Finally Glinda spoke.

"How many?"

"Not now. All that matters is that you're safe."

"Byron please."

"Seven." Glinda closed her eyes but they remained dry, she was no longer capable of crying. They had failed miserably. . . again. This was their third attempt at recovering The Grimmerie but the first time they had managed to even enter Palace grounds. Once inside, things took a turn for the worse. Their presence did not go unnoticed and the guards were soon upon them. Glinda had managed to escape with minor injuries but in the chaos she had been separated from the others. Thankfully, they had been smart enough to set up Kiamo Ko as a meeting place beforehand.

"Come on sweetheart it's time we be going." With his arm around Glinda's shoulder Byron led the way out of the castle. Once outside Glinda replaced the magical blockade. They mounted Bayard, the same Horse that had carried them from the Emearld City more than a year ago, and headed north. Their camp lay deep within the Great Gillikin Forest. The journey would take four days if the weather was favorable. Before they got too far Glinda took one final glace over her shoulder. Kiamo Ko had lost none of its tenacity over the years.

Oz on the other hand, had lost everything.

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
